Darker
by BruDia
Summary: Diana meets her Bruce, But this one is more...loving, dangerous and Insatiable.. AU/OOC.


"I know you want this?" Diana gasped as the long tubular piece of black flesh slowly grew before her eyes. 'I do want it,Bruce,i always wanted,want you!' she thought, staring in awe down at the beast pushing hard to rise. "Yes, you do,Princess" he said, continuing to push his pants down. "Just tell me when to stop." Wonder Woman stared in disbelief as inch after black inch of the biggest blackest cock she could have imagined revealed itself. She didn't say stop but knelt before the black herculean man. His fat shaft exposed and the flare of his penis appearing.

"I knew you wouldn't say stop", pushing his sweat pants down. The Amazonian Princess quivered as her pussy gave a spasm. His cock shot up, rising to his hard-formed stomach before falling back down to point straight at her face. "By the Gods," Diana gasped. She smiled and leaned forward, kissing the big cock head right on the tip. It squirted at her touch, wetting her lips. Absentmindedly, she licked her lips, tasting his pre-ejaculate.

He reached down and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her forwards, moving her mouth towards his shining cock. For a second, she gave in and parted her lips wide. His cock was getting bigger, harder and throbbing with power. She felt it pump. She pulled away from the spurting cock, only to have the wad cover her face.

The Amazonian Princess' mouth fell open in shock and another wad entered her mouth, quickly followed by his cock head. Her cheeks bulged as her mouth filled with hot sperm. He was holding her head on his cock. One strong black hand on the back of her head and one on her leather cross belt. Diana gulped, his semen sliding down her throat, only to gulp again as he filled her mouth again and again. His seed tasted good, better, she had never tasted a man before and there was so much of it.

Wonder Woman began moaning as she contentedly swallowed every drop of sperm from his ejaculating cock. She felt her Amazonian willpower and Royal propriety draining as his hot semen again exploded from her cheeks, covering her face and dripping down her breasts. In an instant she had never wanted anything more in her life than to be filled with his seed… but her mouth was not the proper receptacle.

Wonder Woman didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Being bound like this, at the mercy of this dominate black man...this Bruce(Batman) of this universe...excited her. Aroused her. Be it any Batman...any Bruce she got aroused, Even without the influence of the golden lasso, she would have eventually succumbed to him. She could barely resist him when he asked if she wanted his cock and his nude form was enough to lull her in this situation.

With the combined effect of the lasso, the bondage, the submission and the massive black cock stimulating her erogenous zones, her resistance began to wear dangerously thin. All it would take was one more blow against her diminishing resistance…

"Ah, ah, ah, ah…" Wonder Woman panted, her mouth open wide, as her will crumbled before the interracial onslaught. He fucked the Amazon's pussy harder and faster; the heroine's hips began thrusting back against her captor's rod, seemingly of their own volition.

The Amazon's gorgeous figure gyrated, her huge breasts shaking violently as erotic explosions racked her body. Wonder Woman's fingers gripped the white ottoman and her eyes tightened as she lost her inner struggle. Her Amazonian Princess dignity was gone, her strong mind was only filled with her Amazonian libido.

With her spirit broken, Wonder Woman felt a powerful, burning need growing in her body… she had to breed with him.

Her stamina became his stamina. His will became her will. Gods, Diana thought, she couldn't remember the last time she had known such intense and overwhelming pleasure.

Wonder Woman felt whatever remaining control she had slip away as the reproductive hormones in her body finally overwhelmed her. She tossed her head backwards, her dark hair spilling across her face and down her back, as she gave a long, lusty groan. Slowly, she raised her head, her breathing slow but heavy. Her eyes had a glazed, wanton look. A deviant, pleasure-loving smile spread across her face as her black lover screwed her with an accelerating tempo.

They fucked endlessly until her body was perfectly ready for this moment.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" the Amazon exclaimed as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

"OH GODS! OH GODS! OOOHHHHH! BRUCE!" Her tall, athletic body was racked by brutal tremors as multiple orgasms swept through it.

His cock jerked, the first hot wad of his semen entering her eager Amazonian uterus. With each thrust, his cock drove even deeper into Diana and started filling her with his cum. His cock jerked again and again, his balls continuing to pump fertile cum. As long as Princess Diana kept riding his shaft, he kept pumping sperm.

Finally, he sensed that her womb was full and his cum had nowhere else to go. Wonder Woman's ovaries ached, her breasts burned as if a feverous wave radiated across her nerves and washed over her skin. She could feel the hormones raging through her body as a now fertilised egg split. The deed was done.

Suddenly he realised he would become their child's father,but then

He was loving and just a well-endowed black man trying to live a normal life,and have her as his wife. Now, that would be impossible because he was the Batman,right? He would be known as Wonder Woman's Husband,their child's father, now only Diana's decision mattered and whatever she thought about this.

Diana found him to be caring and loving towards her!

And found him as her perfect soulmate! As she always did,and she married him and slept with him inside every night! (24x7)...


End file.
